


一桩事先张扬的凶杀案

by CherishEstelaL



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherishEstelaL/pseuds/CherishEstelaL
Summary: 对马尔克斯原作的戏仿。开头即结局。A story which I got spirit from a novel written by Garcia Marcus. What will happen after the war? The book gave us a fairytale, but what if not?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 6





	一桩事先张扬的凶杀案

  
我看哈利·波特死了这件事压根算不上新闻。  
  
从他十一岁进霍格沃茨，我二十一岁为《唱唱反调》供稿以来，市面上就从来都不缺少有关他死亡危机的消息。我拒绝去预言家日报工作就这一个理由，我对别人的死或者致命的冒险提不起半点兴趣。我的上司，谢诺菲留斯·洛夫古德先生十分欣赏我这一点看法，他希望我能分出更多精力照管我的专栏，我在上面介绍关于我远方表亲家那二十八个女儿的绯闻逸事，在救世主与他的朋友们将《唱唱反调》作为舆论阵地之前，我的专栏几乎是人们还在购买这份杂志的唯一动力。  
  
不过我得说句实话，虽然这事不算新，但从没有人真正相信过它。没人觉得哈利·波特真的会死。他是活下来的男孩，七年间为这个世界所做的最大贡献就是从各种各样可怕的境遇中保全自己的性命，甚至还抵抗了三次阿瓦达索命咒。在我看来，最终让神秘人灰飞烟灭的并非他高超的黑魔法防御术，而是他野草一样不死不灭，旺盛的生命力。因此他的死亡是毫无预兆的，谁都想不到，就连对异常情况嗅觉敏锐的卢娜·洛夫古德小姐也没有察觉，她向前来调查的傲罗坚持说那天哈利·波特身边没有多余的骚扰虻，她在威森加摩上也是这么说的，后来这个说法被如实写入庭审报告里。  
  
庭审记录中还有很多别的类似的话，人们争相证明同一件事，就是哈利·波特当天没有不对劲。事实上，那天整个魔法界才刚从一场筋疲力尽的狂欢中苏醒过来，很难说有谁真正神志清楚。威森加摩对全部食死徒的审判都已告一段落，加诸人们身上的各式枷锁皆已打开，临时建起的看守所变成空屋，但凡还能走动的人，都走到对角巷来，从上百场熟人的葬礼中挣脱而出，走到对角巷来。  
  
这实在是一场蓄谋已久的狂欢。每个人都毫不藏私，三把扫帚最好的蜂蜜酒在当天就像自来水一样取之不尽，而且完全是免费的。我相信那天我喝了足有一瓶，此前我几乎滴酒不沾。人们决意不放过救世主，他们在古灵阁残破的屋顶上搭了一个简易舞台，还请来古怪姐妹到上面去表演，全是在为可怜的黄金男孩注定要发表的那次演说作铺垫。要我说，他们这么榨取他的剩余价值，他就不该出来，但显然哈利·波特也受了感染，受了那种不顾一切，无所畏惧，尽情释放的情绪的感染，他也有点失去自我了，所以他真的加入了这场庆典，并且按照人们的意愿发表了讲话。我记得他那天穿了一身很正式的礼服长袍，卢娜·洛夫古德告诉我，他很少这么穿，他通常只穿霍格沃茨的校袍，要不然就是麻瓜的T恤衫和牛仔裤。她还告诉我他校袍底下一般都是牛仔裤，魔杖永远揣在裤子口袋里，让我结结实实吃了一惊。至于哈利·波特究竟讲了什么，我不知道，也不关心，我想在场的人也都是这样。他们只看见他穿着正式，走上高台，他张开了嘴，他们接着就什么都不知道了。这就是哈利·波特的剩余价值。他的剩余价值在他死亡的前一天被人群榨干。他的那段讲话后来被德拉科·马尔福在威森加摩上整段背诵，也写入庭审报告里，总算留下了一点东西。  
  
让我再给你讲讲这是怎么一回事。是这样：哈利·波特直到后半夜才离开对角巷，当然他也无家可归，所以他直接在破釜酒吧将就了一个小时，直到天光微亮。他走出房间，下楼，小心翼翼地跨过横陈在地板上的醉鬼，到吧台边上去问驼背汤姆要一份早餐。汤姆端给他前夜剩下的熏肉，火腿和蛋糕，还有一杯也许是兑了酒的南瓜汁，他每一样都吃完了。那时他还穿着他的礼服长袍，头发乱翘，汤姆描述说他同以前一样瘦，个子仿佛一直没有多大长进，而且很不健谈。他吃完他的早餐就急着要出门，汤姆试图挽留他，没有成功，这也就是为什么他很快就死了。如果他留下来，事情会好办很多，但他并没有。  
  
汤姆在那时已经完全知道了整个事情的始末。哈利·波特沉浸睡眠的那一个小时里，他收到过一封短信。这封信写在上好的羊皮纸上，字迹娟秀，用词典雅，详细地记叙了杀人者，杀人动机，杀人地点和杀人时间。这封信是由一只谷仓猫头鹰带来的，没有落款，但印上了家族纹章。汤姆说那就是他没把这事告诉哈利·波特的根本原因，任凭谁看到这样一封检举人与被检举人同属一个家族的信都会觉得这是个拙劣的玩笑，毕竟又不是每个人都像我一样，拥有一家有二十八个女儿的远方表亲。  
  
“他看上去很着急，”汤姆说，“他说部里有事，霍格沃茨也有事，我可不能打扰他。”  
  
所以他给这个忙碌的十七岁少年准备好早餐，让他吃饱了再上路。哈利·波特领了他的情，把每一样东西都吃完，然后就走出了店门。他边走边理他的长袍领子，带着厌倦的，半空白的表情，穿过街道。  
  
哈利·波特想着自己应该去买一份礼物。金斯莱·沙克尔刚当上部长，而他一直辗转于威森加摩和墓地之间，还没来得及祝贺他升迁。就这样，他转过了整个对角巷所有的店铺，它们之中有许多尚未开门，譬如魁地奇精品店，奥利凡德魔杖店和韦斯莱魔法笑话商店。魁地奇精品店的老板至今下落不明，橱窗里陈列的扫帚已经被拿得一把不剩，战争时期为了保命偷窃只不过是小事一桩。奥利凡德和乔治·韦斯莱正在疗愈在战争中受到的心灵创伤，这个康复期或许很短，也或许很长，没有人知道一个准数。那些紧闭的门扉使十七岁的英雄面容忧郁，他愈徘徊就愈苍白，他最终苍白得像张纸一样。他唯一买了东西的店铺是丽痕书店。书店经理说他从店里买了全套的七年级课本，还有一本讲述政治智慧的畅销书。那本畅销书显然是打算送给金斯莱的，他拜托店员给它包上彩纸，还附了一份简短的祝词。在付钱的时候，收银员告诉他加隆里有一个是假的，日期太新，新到正是当天。哈利·波特却只是笑了笑，掏出另一个加隆把它换了回来。他的朋友们收拾他的遗物时并没有发现那枚假加隆，所以他们认为这件小事不足挂齿，仅仅是收银员的记忆错乱，与本案没有任何关系。不过，由于收银员的一再坚持，威森加摩还是允许他在庭上把他的故事又讲了一遍。预言家日报对此的评价是：“人人都想和救世主有点关系，无论他生前还是死后。”我认为这是那份垃圾报纸创办以来说的唯一一句人话。  
  
庭审当天人们排队等待作证，酒鬼想对救世主那天向他问的早安发表一番高见，主妇关于谋杀场面吓着了她的孩子有话要讲，他们兴致勃勃，心绪难平，秩序全被扔到九霄云外，而魔法部做足这一切的发生。卢娜·洛夫古德领着我排在队伍尾端，她对我说：“政府在战争后总倾向于满足人民的一切愿望。”赫敏·格兰杰的声音从后面传来：“梅林！他该怎么想啊！”她放声大哭。我回头看去，罗恩·韦斯莱正将她揽在怀里，拿不准该跟着一块儿失声痛哭还是该先安慰自己的女朋友。据此我认为预言家日报的形容果真还是不贴切，救世主的朋友们或许更认同这个说法：“人人都想从救世主身上得到什么，无论那是什么。”  
  
总之，就是这样，哈利·波特从丽痕书店走出来，想把他的七年级课本先放回破釜酒吧去，就在这路上他被杀了。在许多双眼睛的注视下，一道绿光击中了他。他倒下了，世界上再也没有救世主，没有哈利·波特，而他甚至还在操心魔法部和魔法界，还抱着他的七年级课本，还只有十七岁。  


在战后的敏感时期闹出这种新闻来当然影响恶劣，不过好在这个案子没花什么时间就破了。当天下午，凶手穿戴整齐到魔法部自首，承认了他们对他提出的全部指控，全程冷静自持，面无表情。他成功地使那些办案的傲罗相信，他就是这么一个厚颜无耻，残忍冷酷的家伙。为了他，威森加摩不得不一周之内两次开庭公审，前一次因为哈利·波特要把他和他妈拉出阿兹卡班，后一次则因为他把哈利·波特送进了死亡深渊。  
  
凶手的名字是德拉科·马尔福，马尔福家族的独子，一个在霍格沃茨与哈利·波特同级的纯血斯莱特林，不是什么常出现在人们视野中的类型。人们知道他首先是在去年，卢修斯·马尔福被关进阿兹卡班，他和他母亲出现在了预言家日报的一角，神情悲戚但足够傲慢，显得很让人讨厌。接着就是最近，在案子发生的当周，他作为食死徒的一员被送上审判席，哈利·波特作为证人拿出了一份铿锵有力，慷慨激昂的证词，力求证明他和他母亲无罪。  
  
预言家日报对这次审判进行了长篇累牍的报道，不仅仅是因为救世主亲自站出来为一个食死徒和他的家庭辩护，还由于哈利·波特的证词简直就是一篇爱情宣言。这篇针对德拉科·马尔福的爱情宣言相当感人，他念到后半段的时候，审判席上个别多愁善感的男女巫师甚至已经开始偷偷地抹眼泪。不过对于芸芸众生普罗大众而言，他们更关心这两个人究竟是什么时候搞在一起的。我最恨承认丽塔·斯基特是个有用的记者，但她在寻根问底上确实很有一套。她在跟踪报道中描述这两人的关系为“水火相容的奇迹”，披露了1994年三强争霸赛期间，德拉科·马尔福曾制作过大批“支持塞德里克·迪戈里”和“波特臭大粪”的徽章，并且将它们四处分发的事情。而1995年，哈利·波特亲手将卢修斯·马尔福送进阿兹卡班，这是尽人皆知的事实。  
  
我向我老板的女儿求证这些事情，于是卢娜·洛夫古德尽可能地向我说明他们之间的过往。这两个人的关系一度僵化到不可调和的地步，全霍格沃茨都清楚，他们从一年级起就是对头。她要我保证不往外说，德拉科·马尔福花了整个第六学年谋杀哈利·波特最敬仰的邓布利多校长，还修复了消失柜，食死徒就是这样进到学校里去的。她说哈利·波特需要拯救他的爱人，而我们欠他太多了。  
  
我对这种蛛丝马迹拼凑起来的因恨生爱的俗套故事不以为然。为了得到事情的真相，我想办法联系上了被涕泗横流的威森加摩审判席当庭释放的小马尔福先生，请他来我开在翻倒巷的咖啡馆做一次访谈。他写了一封吼叫信过来，喝令我如果来自预言家日报，就滚得越远越好。我回了封吼叫信给他，告诉他我在《唱唱反调》工作，而且不是什么见鬼的记者，是个专栏作家。这封信的效果立竿见影，发信后两小时内我们就在店里碰面了，我差点都来不及清场。  
  
那是我头一次见到德拉科·马尔福，也就是这一次，他冲我发了很大的脾气。这里面有我的不对，但是跟他当时由于背负过多而极不稳定的心理状况也有些关系。德拉科·马尔福跟我此前对他的想象有些出入，他和照片上的那个他长得很不一样，明显更阴沉，更尖锐，更寡言，像一具行走的骷髅。贴在他脸上的那副五官，那些皮肉，可以说是英俊的，但更突出的特征是尖刻，相当尖刻。他的灰眼睛，高鼻梁和薄嘴唇无一不在向我投射这种讯号，即便他才十七岁，他看上去像经历了百年风霜。  
  
“你想问什么？”他问。  
  
我端详他，他坐在椅子上的姿势僵硬而拘谨，像是一堆木头被安在另一堆木头上。一时间我也想不出我该问点什么好，所以我选择了一个极其糟糕的开场。  
  
“最近过得不错？”  
  
“托救世主的福，可以。”他冲我假笑，笑得那么勉为其难，那样子真叫人受不了，就像他不得不笑似的，他就这样谈论他的爱人。  
  
德拉科·马尔福发现我相当久不说话了。他叩叩我们之间的桌子，试图惊醒我：“怎么？”  
  
“我总感觉……你不像是个恋爱中的人。”我诚实地说。  
  
这堆木头突然剧烈地活动起来，发出尖利的，可怖的嘲笑声。德拉科·马尔福对我嗤之以鼻，他冷冷地笑了。这个笑总算是真实的，但令人畏惧。  
  
“谢谢你的夸奖，”他说，“你是两天来头一个觉得我不像恋爱中的傻子的人。”  
  
他简直笑得前仰后合，椅子在吱吱嘎嘎地响，他也在吱吱嘎嘎地响，他们像要一起散架似地鼓噪着，让我觉得我眼前很快就会只剩下七零八落的碎片。德拉科·马尔福在嘲笑他的爱情，他的世界因此地动山摇，他正在缓慢而不可逆地破碎。我望进他的瞳孔仿佛那是他灵魂的质点，我能感觉到他由内而外的凋亡。  
  
我想起了卢娜·洛夫古德的话，我们都欠了哈利·波特太多。而与此对应的，他欠了哈利·波特更多。所以我不赞同他的看法，我不认为他有这个自伤的权利。  
  
我带着一种警告似的口吻说：“这份爱情来得很划算。”  
  
“太划算了！”他击掌大叫，我发现他是真的清醒得吓人，“你看看，太划算了，自由，金钱，爱情，名声，什么我没有？我全都有了。我全有了！记者女士！我全有了！”  
  
德拉科·马尔福怒气冲冲地向我控诉：“哈，他以为他是谁？圣人波特的手可真是够长的——他怎么敢，他怎么敢？他怎么敢把这个姓氏从黑暗里捞起来，晾出来，他怎么敢把它漂白？他怎么敢给自己溅上一身的泥点子，他怎么敢在威森加摩上说那样的混账话？他，他，他——”  
  
“操！”他说，“他是个格兰芬多啊！”  
  
他站了起来，激动得要命，向左走两步，又向右走两步。他徒劳地挥动双手，晃动脑袋，他又开始吱吱嘎嘎地响了。从前的事走马灯一样在他眼前高速转动，他父亲，他母亲，他，还有哈利·波特。他低声重复着无意义的句子，他想跟我解释清楚，但他做不到。  
  
他一瓣一瓣地破碎。  
  
“梅林啊，”他说，“萨拉查。他是个格兰芬多。他是个格兰芬多！他干嘛爱上我？”  
  
他背诵哈利·波特证词中的句子，就像数天后他背诵他的演说一样。他是这样说的：  
  
“女士们先生们，我要在此告诉你们，我之所以能够侥幸逃脱这么多次死神的召唤，绝非我个人的努力所立下的功劳。一路上我遇到许多人，他们给予我最真诚的陪伴和关怀，冒死为我开辟道路，以使我能最终直面那个魔头。这些人中有这样一位，他和他的家庭长期生活在光明的背面，但他们无罪。我感恩他们为我无私的付出，我恳求你们宽恕他们曾犯的恶，像宽恕我为战争结束造成的这一桩死亡……”  
  
“……我的这位朋友，我相信我和他之间有这样一种真挚的情感，我们在漫长的岁月里通过长期对立建立起联系和了解，我知晓，有一些他的作为令人不快，但一切都有原因，他并非原本就是这样的人，即使他曾经是，现在他也已经改变了……”  
  
“……他和他的家人挽救了我的性命，并为这次战争的胜利作出了巨大贡献……”  
  
“……无论如何，这是我的义务，我必须站在这里，我必须为他，为他们发声，我必须让他们得到他们应有的尊重和清白，我愿意做首先原谅他们的人，我首先原谅他们的一切……”  
  
“因为我爱他，”德拉科·马尔福背诵道，“我是真的爱他，正如他爱我一样。”  
  
他气得浑身发抖，但他不得不在这句话中软化下来，呆立当场。他再向左走两步，向右走两步，然后重新坐下，恢复成一滩死水，我这才发觉自己出了一身冷汗。  
  
“他可真冠冕堂皇，是不是？”他说，他终于又等着我问问题了。  


采访德拉科·马尔福是我人生中少有的重大事件之一，我在那次访谈的末尾终于找回了自己的脑子。提了几个合乎情理的问题，德拉科·马尔福的态度也变得相当合作，针对这些问题作了详尽的解答。现在回想起来，在回答那些问题时的小马尔福先生正是冷静自持，面无表情的，或许那时他就已经做好了杀人的打算，又或许是他根本就是在以倾诉的方式谋杀他和哈利·波特之间相当波澜壮阔的爱情故事。他保持这种姿态直到他接受摄魂怪的亲吻。他最终成为本世纪受摄魂怪亲吻的最后一人。  
  
他告诉我的故事我并没有在任何一份报刊上发表。德拉科·马尔福当天情绪失控的样子占据了我很长一段时间的梦境，他以骇人的鬼魂形象出现，死亡的黑影沉淀在他深陷的眼窝和高凸的颧骨上，使其余部分一片惨白。他站在那一语不发。这个形象使我感到的绝非怜悯，那是一种深重的悲哀，而我的笔无权支配它。  
  


1997年的冬天对于任何一个人来说都很难熬。好人，坏人，还有我这种成天无所事事，无法鉴定性质的人，统统在寒冷和黑暗的统治下挣扎度日。我抱着我那张如同废纸的纯血血统证明龟缩在翻倒巷咖啡馆的阁楼上，一边疯了一样地敲着打字机一边胡思乱想。我想着当局如果乐意开具毕业学院证明，我就可以告诉随时出没在街头的食死徒们我是个斯莱特林了，但我想什么都没有去搞个黑魔标记更有用。我每天只出门三十分钟，去购买生活必需品，去把我的稿子秘密传递给谢诺菲留斯·洛夫古德先生——我不敢让我的猫头鹰在天上飞，我害怕她会被当做凤凰社传递消息的信使击落下来。食死徒们击落猫头鹰取乐也是常有的事，他们还从信件里面抠字眼，想找些罪名把更多人抓进看守所去。哈利·波特和他最亲密的两个伙伴在那个冬天一直流亡在外，下落不明，他们的通缉令则贴遍了大街小巷，赏金一路攀升，却几乎只有呼啸的寒风还在阅读它们。  
  
“黑魔王在丧失耐心，”德拉科·马尔福说，“他急切地想要看到成效，而马尔福家已经快被放弃了。”  
  
看来黑魔标记也并非那么有用。他那时的境况比我好不了多少。他长期将自己封闭在自己的房间里不出门，门外是他经历牢狱之灾后变得唯唯诺诺的父亲，以及向来狂热过度的姨妈。食死徒们把马尔福庄园当食堂，当旅馆，当成闲时取乐的好去处。他们在厅堂里酗酒，用粗俗难听的词句辱骂混血儿和麻瓜，不时地拿失去魔杖的卢修斯·马尔福寻开心。如果他在场，他们就取笑他把杀死邓布利多的功劳全让给了斯内普。  
  
“小子，你要是杀了那个老疯子，当校长的说不定就是你啦！”  
  
令得德拉科·马尔福绝望的是，他父亲似乎完全赞同这一观点。卢修斯·马尔福意味不明的叹息和溶解在喃语里的怨艾幽魂一样萦绕在他周身，使他曾经精心修饰的外表逐渐变得千疮百孔，身为家主、丈夫和父亲的威严不复存在。德拉科·马尔福信仰的神殿被其信仰本身坠落压垮。我在事情发生后经过重重手续，曾经取得前往阿兹卡班探监的许可，但当我终于在一个多风的清晨抵达那座孤寂阴冷的监狱的时候，他们告诉我卢修斯·马尔福已经失去了神智，无法回答我的任何问题。这个一度是食死徒核心的男人长袖善舞的功力有所退步，终究没能被再一次地原谅。他表现出麻瓜中风病人常有的样子，口涎蜿蜒在曾经线条锋利的下颌上，金发蓬乱，色泽暗淡，双目失神。我用一台相机把这一幕记录下来，狱卒有礼貌地请问我能否寄给他们一张复印件，老马尔福先生来日无多，会需要一张遗照。我起先答应了，不过后来寄给他们的并不是这一张，而是卢修斯·马尔福在加入霍格沃茨校董会时预言家日报登载的照片。活人总是该为死人多想想，毕竟他们已经没法替自己说话了。  
  
马尔福庄园的地牢里每天都传来凄厉的惨叫，见不到主人的贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇必须通过这种方式宣泄自己日益膨胀的对黑魔王的迷恋，否则她会连人性也一并失去。他人的痛苦使她欢愉，当她欢愉的时候，她就捧着德拉科·马尔福的脸对他笑。她涂黑的长指甲划过他的面孔，她大大的和他来自同源的灰眼睛倒映他恐惧扭曲的表情。贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇用打量物品的眼神打量德拉科·马尔福，她任何一秒都有可能把这颗精致的头颅摔到地上去，因为他这个外甥是个彻头彻尾不中用的废物，跟他那成事不足败事有余的爹一样根本就没有脑子。是他们败了黑魔王的性质，是他们挡了他的路，所以他才没法来找她，没法亲自来看看忠心耿耿的贝拉。她踩着高跟鞋钟摆般嗒嗒地在落地窗前徘徊，她每天对谛听她诅咒的黑鸦说的就是这些，她的心她的信仰也就剩下这些。人们清理霍格沃茨战场的时候将这个犯下诸多杀孽的女人的尸体收殓，她最终葬在马尔福庄园大火之后留下的空地上，那里作为战争遗迹的一部分被修建成为殉道者的墓地，泾渭分明地划成两个区域，一半是魔鬼，一半是英雄。 她的葬礼无人出席，只允许她的妹妹和她被关押在阿兹卡班的丈夫前来稍作哀悼，此后那墓碑也无人问津。  
  
能带给德拉科·马尔福些许慰藉的只有他的母亲。多幸运他还有一位母亲。纳西莎·马尔福的确是个不近人情，趾高气扬的女人，但她对她唯一的儿子倾注的心血就和世界上所有的母亲一样多。这种情感使她成为整个马尔福家唯一尚在正常思考的人，赋予她超乎寻常的冷静和坚毅，让她能够安抚她的丈夫和她的姐姐，并将比以往任何时候都要深厚的爱给予她慌乱无措的孩子，把他牢牢地保护起来。她的这种无条件的保护延续到他死去，汤姆收到的那封短信正是她的手笔。纳西莎·马尔福越全情投入她这份母亲的事业就越美丽，我前去拜访她的时候她简直光彩照人。她梳着贵妇人的发髻，穿着丧礼的黑裙，像个守卫自己孤独壁垒的女王。她不愿意多说什么，只告诉我她写了那封信，她的儿子是个好孩子，哈利·波特也是，他们是全英国最好的两个男孩。然后她闭嘴了，变成一座石膏塑像，不动声色地送客。我完全有理由相信，她是第一个发觉这段以后酿成大祸的感情的人，她直接目击了它的发端，就在马尔福庄园里，就在成为阶下囚的救世主和她的儿子之间，她看见了爱情，她看见爱情如同两块燧石碰撞跌出的火花，她看见那火花落到地上就不管不顾疯狂地燃烧，她知道它最终是会将一切都烧尽的。  
  
她一读懂她儿子的神情就明白自己接着该做什么。哈利·波特鼻青脸肿地跪在那里，他旁边是那个过分聪明的麻瓜种女孩，和红头发的韦斯莱男孩。他们显然经历了漫长而艰苦的逃亡。看看他们——看看他们，抗击着黑魔王，把食死徒们耍得团团转的就是这么三个孱弱的小东西，打算一举刺破黑暗，将整个魔法界带回光明的，就是他们。赫敏·格兰杰，她打过她儿子， 罗恩·韦斯莱，他们本来就是世仇， 哈利·波特，他险些用一个咒语要了她儿子的命。可是为什么呢？德拉科·马尔福一见到他们就战栗起来。他的战栗不是为了兴奋，不是为了厌恶，只是为了恐惧。她想，太可怜了，她的儿子。他为这三人可能的死亡而抖索得像倾盆暴雨里的丧家之犬。太可怜了。所以纳西莎·马尔福决意忽视一切裸露在他们眼前明晃晃的证据，她以一种审慎的姿态和不容置疑的口吻对哈利·波特的身份表示怀疑：德拉科是他的同学，她说，让德拉科看一看。  
  
要看一看再做决定。贸然将黑魔王召唤过来，如果是个假货，谁都负担不起。如此一来，德拉科就非看不可，不但非看不可，还至关重要。他要先看一看，然后他们就要做决定了，在场的所有人都接受了这个提议，他们没法反驳，他们心中的忠诚、敬畏和怯懦被纳西莎·马尔福用一句话就攥在了手里。  
  
好吧。他们点着头，就让他去看一看。他们推着那男孩上前，叫他凑近了去辨别。坏了。大事不好。就这么一眼事情就变了，他们输得精光，输给突然诞生的汹涌澎湃的爱情。谁也不知道德拉科·马尔福从中了蜇人咒的一张怪脸上能看出什么花来，他当时甚至急着从这危险的状况中抽身而出，脸色灰败，心跳快如擂鼓，还因为数月的自我拘禁精神恍惚，可是这就是真相，起码他亲口向我承认了它的真实性。讲到这里的时候他眼睛望着空中的一点，像是自己也觉得不可思议似地笑起来，那笑容又甜蜜又荒唐，可惜太仓促了，他的嘴角还未上扬就已经耷拉下来。  
  
这真像是中邪了一样。我想起我远房表亲家的四女儿，最爱热闹，最乐于搬弄是非、寻欢作乐的那一个，她在时局稳定之后来英国看我。也是在这个咖啡馆里，她告诉我她是怎么谈的恋爱。她说有段时间她心爱的小燕尾狗害重病死了，给了她一个迷茫灰暗的十九岁，她那时觉得人生了无希望，家族里举办盛大舞会她也无动于衷。然而就在欢宴开始前的那一个小时，她不慎撞见一个平素拘谨刻板的青年在空无一人的角落练舞。他神情又严肃又执著，没有音乐做伴奏，臂弯里空空如也，他旋来转去像一幕上好的滑稽戏，她一见就掩起嘴来笑了。她说她的快乐不停地增多，直到越过了某个临界值，她就突然爱上了他。  
  
我想事情放在这里也一样。在重重阴云的笼罩之下，德拉科·马尔福的生活就像在沙漠里行走，缺少水和缺少欢笑都会致人死命，而他对后者的缺乏已经使他奄奄一息。哈利·波特就是在这时出现的，顶着一头肿包，连表情都看不太出来，可怜兮兮地给人家掼在地上，只能凭着挣扎不休宁死不屈的架势表达自己的态度。梅林知道，德拉科·马尔福在霍格沃茨读书期间做梦都想有这样的一天，他就是喜欢让救世主出洋相，不论出于个人恩怨，学院斗争或者什么其他的原因。要不是场合不对，他一早就要大笑起来，他拿性命担保，他笑三天三夜也不带停的。那些回忆，从一年级到六年级的回忆，它们蜂拥而至，用照人的光彩滋润了他行将枯死的心。德拉科·马尔福发现它们是难以置信的好，好过他现正拥有的一切，它们串联起来造成巨大的快乐，以至于他不能冒险失去。  
  
他被食死徒们，被他的姨妈，他的父母推着，去确认一个明显得不能再明显的事实。这个人，这个跪着的家伙，他是哈利·波特吗？当然是的，就是哈利·波特，烧成灰他都认得。不就是他吗？一年级跟他抢记忆球，二年级跟他决斗的人就是他，他三年级折纸鹤是要寄给他，他四年级做徽章是要嘲讽他，五年级他掀了他的D.A.，六年级他差点给他杀掉，就是他，千真万确错不了，不用找有没有伤疤，不用看有没有易容，穿了隐形衣都没用，光是闻他都能闻得出来。  
  
可是德拉科·马尔福没有点头。按着他肩膀的手用的劲太大了，他被痛觉从轻飘飘的快乐幻境中拖出来，落回黑暗的现实里。他意识到一旦他点了头，眼前这两个人就会惨死在他面前，战争会即刻结束，光明的一边彻底没有了希望。德拉科·马尔福想起他家里好几个月没有过灯光了，假如战争的赢家是黑魔王，那么未来的所有月份里都不会再有灯光。这个想法让他不寒而栗。他装作认真地检查哈利·波特的脸，一根根细数他眼睑上低垂的睫毛，他想着光凭着这样的睫毛哈利·波特都是好看的，他才刚发现这一点，可是哈利·波特就要死了。这当然不行。一定有个什么办法能把他捞出来，至少给他点时间。  
  
接下来的故事大家都耳熟能详。在那篇被诸多报章疯狂援引与转载的证词中，哈利·波特着重描述了当时的情景，将德拉科·马尔福形容得和他一样蹈死无畏。究竟有多少人信了他的一面之词，我无法估计，这个形象是他为了挽救德拉科·马尔福刻意编造的谎言还是他自己原本的认识我也无从判断。换言之，哈利·波特爱的马尔福是真是假已经不得而知，他没有说，另一位当事人也没有讲。  
  


德拉科·马尔福把他自己的感情定义为一种浅薄的冲动，他说这种爱是毫无道理可言的。他还说当时他害怕极了，他除了“我不知道”根本什么也说不出来。他寻找大量例子来佐证他的观点，我不想听，索性打断了他，我问他是否现在还对他持有这种所谓的冲动，他只好告诉我这是他无能为力的事。  
  


哈利·波特在听见那声“我不知道”之后充分发挥了他格兰芬多式的愚勇，施了个高明的无杖魔法。他使得一枚加隆凭空出现在了德拉科·马尔福的口袋里，作为此后数月内他们秘密联系的唯一渠道。他拥有一种令人摸不着头脑的直觉，继第六学年对德拉科·马尔福毫不动摇的怀疑之后，又在极端的困境里坚信这个年轻的食死徒不会出卖他和他的秘密。后来有人评说他有用人不疑的精神，从一个侧面体现了他具有相当的领导能力，但这样的评说多少抱有讽喻政治的目的，可信程度也就打了折扣。  
  
总之，在那样一个命运的狭缝里，他如果什么也不做，当然无妨，但如果他想做点什么，这就是极限了，因为接着纳西莎·马尔福就做主将他和罗恩·韦斯莱投诉马尔福庄园的地牢，而将赫敏·格兰杰留给她疯狂的姐姐。这时她心里一片空白什么也没有，这个麻瓜小姑娘所受的苦难她也认可她该受，对此她不存怜悯。她的血统观念和以往任何一个时刻一样根深蒂固，所以我说纳西莎·马尔福始终不算是一个好人，她仅是一位不甚成功的母亲，只是她仍然保有的人性创造了她生命里最光辉的时刻。而这种光辉尽管发自偶然，却偏偏比有些好人一生所为耀眼得多，我想归功于她处于时代纷争的漩涡，这种讲法似乎是合理的。  
  
他们的性命终于得以保全。哈利·波特的确利用这点时间带着马尔福家地牢里其他的囚犯一起逃出生天，拿走了德拉科·马尔福和贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇的魔杖，只留下一个变了形的金加隆在德拉科·马尔福的口袋里，没等人研究它就发起烫来。德拉科·马尔福被它烫了个激灵，他趁乱跑进马尔福庄园偌大的花园里，白雪压弯枯黑的枝条，他喘着白气在死亡的树丛中穿梭，居然一点也不觉得冷。他瞪大了他的眼睛去看灰蒙蒙的天宇，看不到太阳也看不见云，但他由内而外地放松下来了。那枚加隆，他知道它是怎么用的，他知道D.A.秘密集会的时候靠它来传递信息。他在奔跑的时候就迫切地先用手去读它。他摸到古灵阁的纹章，摸到铸造日期，他凭着自己从小积累的对“钱”的熟悉找到变化了的地方。他读到一个T，接着是H，那笔迹歪歪扭扭的不大能认清。德拉科·马尔福一直跑了很久才停下，他站在一棵冬青树下面，从口袋里掏出他的手，张开手掌心里就躺着那枚汗津津的金加隆。  
  
看啊，哈利·波特说谢谢他呢。他捂着嘴闷住一声喉咙深处传来的呜咽，他真是比任何一个时候都要手足无措。德拉科·马尔福把那两个字看了好久好久，等到他终于抬起头来，他才发现他站在大片盛开的白玫瑰花丛间，他身后冬青树的枝头上栖着他父亲养的白孔雀，她正温柔地望着他。  
  


哈利·波特花了相当长一段时间才腾出空来回复德拉科·马尔福的“不用谢”，他忙着安葬后来被赫敏·格兰杰用作S.P.E.W.标志的那只家养小精灵，这件事让他无论从心理还是生理上都在抗拒和德拉科·马尔福交流。终于，在一个夜深人静的时间，他突然想起自己是为什么要把那个加隆弄进德拉科·马尔福的口袋里。他很可能纠结了好一会儿该如何开场才能说动对方为自己卖命，因为德拉科·马尔福收到那句“早上好”是在清晨六点。他向我描述那情形时颇有些不好意思，他如果要感觉到那枚加隆在发烫，就必须把它放在贴身的地方。这一点他没有明说，但我能够猜得出来。他说他也回了一句早上好，大概隔了有一个钟头，对方又来信问他有没有吃早饭。他们就这样有一搭没一搭地聊起天来。哈利·波特很忙，他也很忙，只不过一个正在操心拯救世界，一个正疲于躲藏。常常是问过早安，再找到机会就该问午安了，而问过了午安，还在犹豫要说什么的当口，新的麻烦又来到了眼前。一直到夜幕再降临，他们才都捞到了独处的时间，能够不受打扰地进行谈话。  
  
德拉科·马尔福说他不记得哈利·波特和他具体都说了些什么，由于硬币这种通讯方式有很大的局限性，他至少能担保他们没有吵架，对方也没给他灌鸡汤，短暂的几句寒暄之后哈利·波特就问他是否愿意提供食死徒的情报，而他答应了。其实他能得到的内部消息少之又少，但他还是答应了下来，在当时更多的是出于为自己找一条退路的考量，虽然很快就变质成能多和哈利·波特说上两句的渴望。而哈利·波特呢，他从德拉科·马尔福那里收到的情报没有一条派上了用场，不过他还是一直锲而不舍地问着，从他伟大的事业中分出时间来和德拉科·马尔福闲话家常。大多数时候他们根本不谈战争。他们谈论霍格沃茨，谈论黄油啤酒和魁地奇，针对谁是更好的找球手起一点小小的争执。他们因为对彼此的苦难有所了解而稍微软化下来，从这些弥漫生活气息的对话中找到一点安慰。他们这样聊着聊着就像真谈了恋爱一样。有时候德拉科·马尔福会因为黑魔王的出现而精神崩溃，无比惊惶地在加隆上写：他要来惩罚我，我就要出卖你了。哈利·波特却回复他：“你出卖我？德拉科，欢迎你出卖我。但你不会的，对不对？你一定不会有事的。”他从加隆上都能望见那张傻笑的脸。  
  
哈利·波特在抵达霍格沃茨的前一晚给他报了个信，说战争就快要结束了，说谁会赢他不知道，说他现在什么也不怕，他希望他也能什么都不怕。他顺势向他告白。他答应了。他们根本睡不着，花了整整一夜热切地讨论战后的生活，他们约好了要在魁地奇赛场上厮杀个昏天黑地，要在三把扫帚喝得不醉不归，他们要接着去上他们的七年级，德拉科·马尔福说自己能生吞早饭桌上所有的甜食，哈利·波特赌咒说自己的N.E.W.S.就算是魔药学也能拿到一个大大的O，德拉科·马尔福告诉他见鬼的做梦去吧，然后对着硬币傻笑不止。  
  
德拉科·马尔福在说到这一部分的时候体现出了惊人的倾诉欲望，他恨不得把那一整晚重现在他的语言里。我这次没有办法打断他，我只能听着，我听着他说啊说，说着说着就无以为继。他的声音戛然而止了，我知道这是什么意思。他们约定的那么多事情就没有做到了的，他们的爱情到现在也只能是活在审判席的证词里，活在他们都深恶痛绝的预言家日报上。我看着他。我正在理解他。我理解中的他变成了一个爱吃甜食害怕疼痛的普通十七岁少年，而那就是他本来的样子。  
  
我后来问我远方表亲家的四女儿她的爱情怎么样了，她说她和那个刻板的男孩儿虽然有过一段美妙的时光，但她终究还是支浮萍居无定所。她颇为轻浮地挠了挠头发，问我有没有好的英国男孩介绍给她。纳西莎·马尔福的话重新清晰无比地浮现在我脑海里，我只好诚实地告诉她，英国最好的两个男孩都已经死了，一个死于摄魂怪之吻，另一个死于阿瓦达索命。她仅仅是啧了一声，直到我把我最后的一点矫情埋葬在一杯爱尔兰咖啡里，也没等来她的问询：  
  
可是怎么会呢？

其实对角巷有不少人知道那天德拉科·马尔福要谋杀哈利·波特，那些在事件发生前一晚去过霍格莫德的人知道得尤为清楚。这个坐落于霍格沃茨脚下的小村庄在哪一晚成为了狂欢的分会场，大量因为安全和其他各种原因尚未撤离的学生在霍格沃茨里举办舞会，他们的家长们体贴地给未成年人留下空间，自己到霍格莫德去和幸存的老朋友欢聚一堂。那里的氛围比起对角巷要安逸祥和一些，毕竟救世主不在场，而为人父母者最乐意探讨的莫过于孩子的成长问题。三把扫帚比平时还要拥挤不堪，罗斯默塔女士索性把桌椅板凳全都变没了，让人们至少都能站得进来，不至于在外头受寒受冻。不过即使这样也还是不够，想找地方暖暖身子，开怀畅饮的人只好涌进一向门庭冷落的猪头酒吧，在阿不福思·邓布利多凶恶的眼神里大声抱怨杯子实在太脏，根本就无从下口。德拉科·马尔福就混在这群不顾一切找酒喝的人中间，他到得很早，被卡在三把扫帚最里面的角落里没法出去，认出他显眼的白金色头发的人不断地挤上前来同他打招呼，握手，说些无关痛痒的祝福语，然后被下一个急不可耐的脑袋挤到一边。人群重复着流动。重复着打招呼，握手，祝福。他随波逐流，回应着，打招呼，握手，祝福。他是真的没有拒绝任何一个人，以至于庭审报告里有一百五十七个人能够作证他当晚一直在霍格莫德，而他们的证言里都包含了德拉科·马尔福一模一样的三句台词：您好，谢谢，我爱他。  
  
成年的霍格沃茨学生在当晚获准离开校园，前往霍格莫德或对角巷。卢娜·洛夫古德在当晚到我咖啡馆的小阁楼上与我同住，她觉得这间陋室中生活着许多我看不见的有趣的小东西，这个讲法让我由衷地不安，只好寄希望于她能帮我叫它们离我的床远一点。卢娜·洛夫古德以此为要挟让我讲了三个跟弯角鼾兽有关的睡前故事，所幸我讲完第二个她就睡得根本叫不醒了。赫敏·格兰杰和韦斯莱一家回到陋居去重建房屋，纳威·隆巴顿在圣芒戈探望他的父母，这些战争中的小英雄们经历了漫长的审讯流程之后比战时还要疲惫，他们有意避开所有欢庆，各有各的去处，而且大多都急着享受一个长长的无梦睡眠，以至于这么件尽人皆知的事情他们居然一个也不知道。  
  
离开学校的主要还有斯莱特林们。与其说是滞留学校，不去说他们这些天在霍格沃茨扮演的角色更像一群囚徒。上至七年级，下至一年级，他们的家人多少都被卷入了这场浩劫，并且很大一部分扮演着相当不光彩的角色，有的早早死掉，有的羁押待审。他们在学校里走动的时候仿佛过街老鼠，尽管不至于人人喊打，但所到之处人群如摩西分海，也是摆在眼前的事实。故而学校的舞会他们毫无参与的意愿，七年级斯莱特林们一个不落地排成纵列，统一穿丧葬式的黑鸦鸦的袍子，在麦格教授一贯公正严厉的目光中从城堡大门默默向霍格莫德进发。他们不知道自己这是要去干什么。庆祝什么，哀悼什么，袒护什么，抨击什么，统统不知道。他们只顾着赶路，似一条蜿蜒爬行的黑蟒，像一道晴朗夜空下大地上的伤疤。  
  
被他们安排在队伍最中间的是潘西·帕金森。与德拉科·马尔福的贡献不同，她在紧要关头指证哈利·波特的事不需要任何人站出来发表声明就已经传遍整个巫师界，每天都有上百只猫头鹰寄来内容恶毒的吼叫信，那些尖刻的诅咒在礼堂炸开，再由学生们传达给他们的家长，进而扩散到报章和茶余饭后的闲谈里。换在以前，精明的斯莱特林绝对会选择明哲保身，但今时不同于往日，在丢失了所有能够动用的背景的情形下，抱团是他们脑子里唯一的聪明做法。所以潘西·帕金森尚未被她的集体抛弃，她双目凄然失神，步伐跌跌撞撞，但至少她还在这支队伍里。  
  
她是跟着这支队伍见到她的前男友的。事实上，德拉科·马尔福没有明确地向她提过分手，不过他们都有这个自知之明。这两个人可以说是青梅竹马门当户对，往后的命运仿佛从踏入霍格沃茨起就注定了。他们的恋爱关系在他们之间与他人眼中维持了七年，最终还是因为这场战争而分崩离析。德拉科·马尔福反复向我说，如果没有这场战争，他大概会在未来的某个时间点接过他父亲的蛇头手杖，与潘西·帕金森走入婚姻殿堂。这样的生活会让他感到无趣，不过这样的无趣顶的上一万次精彩纷呈的冒险。当然，那是因为与战争并肩而来的磨难尚未将他改造雕琢，现在的他完全是另一种样子，这种无趣也就不再合拍了。  
  
他们真的相当合适，至少是曾经相当合适。纯血，斯莱特林，刻薄的内在，恰到好处的卑鄙。假如他们结合，友人会盛赞他们无比般配，对头则难免讥讽他们狼狈为奸。但一切都在意料之内。在魔法界这个狭小的圈子里面，他们未来的生活轨迹似乎完全清晰可见，甚至于和他们的父辈重叠起来。一切的分歧从德拉科·马尔福接受黑魔标记的烙印开始，他从那时起就和他的同院生们成为了两个世界的人，反而同哈利·波特的小团体更接近了。他被迫站在风暴眼做出选择，之后他和她之间的异就战胜了同。  
  
她当然有所不甘。是他一直拒绝透露信息的，他将她拒之门外却接受了哈利·波特，这不公平也不公正。所以潘西·帕金森在众目睽睽之下脱离其他的斯莱特林们，使尽浑身解数挤进人群，出现在德拉科·马尔福面前。  
  
“‘您好，谢谢，我爱他’——他还想拿对付他们那套来应付我，”她后来向我复述事件经过时语带嘲讽，“他喝大了。”  
  
德拉科·马尔福是喝大了，他眼神迷离，逻辑混乱，面颊上不正常的红晕被很好地掩盖在一层如纸的苍白之下。她认为起先他根本就没认出她来。潘西·帕金森的肩膀被许多只急不可耐的手推搡着，他们都在排队，而她占着这个能与他交谈的位置太久了，甚至没说一句话，这简直就是浪费。巨大的浪费。她被推了好几次才发现自己站了许久而没有说话。德拉科·马尔福眯着眼试图辨认她，他已经把一只手伸了出来，摆在那儿等她来握。他等得很耐心，最多有点疑惑不解，为什么这个人这么久都不动弹。人群的躁动已经容不得潘西·帕金森再忽视了，所以她才一把将德拉科·马尔福拽向自己，拖着他去向罗斯默塔女士借用一个安静无人的独立空间。  
  
酒吧老板娘为他们打开了酒窖的大门，德拉科·马尔福不需要人拉就自己顺着酒精的味道往里走。他们一共在里面待了不超过五分钟，就又一同回到了三把扫帚的店堂里，接着分道扬镳。德拉科·马尔福接着和人们寒暄握手，而潘西·帕金森像来时一样挤出人群，很快地归队。她在这短暂的五分钟时间里对德拉科·马尔福施了一个不好判定性质和影响的夺魂咒，德拉科·马尔福这么说，她自己也爽快承认了。她的魔杖还在自己手里，因为在米勒娃·麦格领导下的霍格沃茨就像以往任何一个时候一样公正严明，不会因为学生的不当言论就随便没收她的魔杖，即使她的不当言论出现的时刻过于尴尬，而且很不讨人喜欢。当然这件事情败露之后她的魔杖就因为施放不可饶恕咒被当局正式没收，她本人也因此获得了阿兹卡班的一年刑期，这已经是看在她还是学生的份上进行减刑的结果。关于她出门的时候脸上表情如何，在场的人们在法庭上有过一次规模惊人的争论，这争论以众多知情人士开审之前散布在各报章上的说法为基础，分成了三个派系，分别是哈哈大笑的，默然垂泪的和面无表情的。由于当晚在场的人记忆基本都被酒精腐蚀殆尽，所谓的真相就只能取决于他们是否相信德拉科·马尔福谋杀哈利·波特是受潘西·帕金森的控制。感性的大部分群众情愿把罪责都归到这个姑娘身上，来成全一段曲折缠绵撕心裂肺的爱情故事。  
  
“所以呢？”我问她，“事实的真相是什么？”  
  
“就因为我很长时间没去握他的手，他就把我当成了哈利·波特，那真是糟糕透顶。我冲他大吼一通，接着试图用夺魂咒让他再说一遍我爱你，但是没能成功。他被那个咒语打醒了，神志清楚得像连酒都没喝过，对着我冷笑了一声。然后我就哭着打了他一耳光，他认认真真地告诉我他要杀了哈利·波特，故事结束。”  
  
她见我还盯着她看，就笑：“怎么，不相信？”接着低头检视自己边沿破损的茶杯，特意从尚有些锋利的豁口抿茶。她家里每一个茶杯都是这样。自从她的前男友死掉之后她似乎就患上了和她姓氏同名的病症，一年的牢狱之灾加重了这种病症。她并不老，但是这种通常只折磨老年人的病已经让她彻底心力交瘁，在整个采访过程里她的手只要一用力就抖个不停。这些不慎滑落到坚硬地面以至破损的东西一件都没有得到修补，它们以残缺的形态纪念着一些毫无意义的日子，并随它们的主人一起老去。  
  
她说：“是真的。”  
  
我也只好对她说我相信。她点了点头，我就接着向她请教为什么她长时间不去握他的手会让他想起哈利·波特，她说这是因为那一对冤家在学校礼堂前初次见面的时候哈利·波特为了罗恩·韦斯莱而拒绝握德拉科·马尔福的手，小马尔福先生把这件事记了一辈子。或许因为牵扯到的三个人对她而言都不是什么好人，她很不喜欢这个话题，简单解释之后她就像纳西莎·马尔福一样不动声色地送客，我再接着问她为什么不给外面的人报个信说德拉科·马尔福要杀人，她就不回答了。如果我不是个斯莱特林，我大概会怀疑这是学院传统，但现在我只能唏嘘不已。她真是天生就合适做马尔福家的儿媳。  
  


午夜以后人们陆陆续续散去，只有一些惯于晚睡或者余兴未了的人仍旧徘徊在街道上。三把扫帚为了他们通宵营业，温暖的室内重新设下木头桌椅，客人们三两而坐，高谈阔论，这一晚的热闹在他们的喧哗声中苟延残喘。德拉科·马尔福还是坐在最里面的角落，抱着杯子沉默地给自己灌酒。在场的所有人都已经跟他握手寒暄过，他们都没有与他深入交谈的欲望，只对他脸上浅淡的巴掌印青眼相待，目光直接得就像他感觉不到似的。罗斯默塔说她完全不能估计他究竟喝了多少，唯一能够肯定的是他再怎么喝也不会比现在更醉了。她对这个少年生出几分没有来由的担忧，尽管他一年前差点通过她的手害死了一个无辜的姑娘，尽管他从三年级能访问霍格莫德开始就乐于在她店门口滋事，但他哪一次也不想今天这样仓皇。德拉科·马尔福安静得像要死掉，他渐渐淡化逃离出她的视网膜，叫人心里没底。  
  
所幸有人来打破这种沉默。霍格沃茨的教授趁着学生被赶回公共休息室一前一后地到三把扫帚来躲个清闲，他们认识他，熟悉他，当然不会像其他人一样忽视他。尤其是霍拉斯·斯拉格霍恩，审判结束以来他向所有人宣称德拉科·马尔福是他的得意门生，尽管他在校期间甚至没给这位得意门生递过哪怕一封鼻涕虫聚会的邀请函，但好在他还是德拉科·马尔福的院长。他完全不介意在这时候用行动来佐证这一论调，所以他一进来就大大方方地坐在他形容枯槁的学生面前，冲他打了个招呼。  
  
“晚上好，小马尔福先生。”他快活地说。  
  
“您好。”他回答。他做好了充分的准备把接下来的两句套话也和盘托出。  
  
德拉科·马尔福把他生性爱好虚荣享乐的教授给唬住了。他看起来未免有些吓人，事后霍拉斯·斯拉格霍恩宣称，他从那时起就呈现出了一个凶手的面貌。这位魔药学教授斟酌着自己的词句在公庭上陈述他的所见，同时德拉科·马尔福就在被告席上站着，目光正落在他身上。多么滑稽，人们一个一个走进来讲他们的故事，当着当事人的面，当着真相的面讲他们的故事。他们拿言语冒犯死者或许是无心之失，但他们通过这种行为一层一层地向德拉科·马尔福的脸上增添苍白，一笔一划地在他的嘴角刻上嘲讽，已经无异于凌迟这个十七岁的男孩。我可以肯定这并不是德拉科·马尔福杀人犯的那副面孔，非要说的话，也许更接近罗斯默塔女士所描述的仓皇。他生命里仅存的快乐和活力被这场审判消磨完毕，远在摄魂怪亲吻他之前他就死了。每个人对于这副面孔的理解不尽相同，有鉴于霍拉斯·斯拉格霍恩满嘴跑火车的秉性，他从来就只有这一张脸也说不定。  
  
霍拉斯·斯拉格霍恩没法对着这样一张脸找话题，气氛因此变得尴尬。好在教算数占卜的维克多教授紧接着就踏入了三把扫帚，这个高个子的精明女巫有一种锐利聪慧的气质，这种气质德拉科·马尔福在以往的算数占卜课堂上有过很深刻的体会。我也曾经选修过这门精妙的魔法，但因为在数字上缺少天分而不得不半途而废。她教学生们卜算命运，但是从来不像西比尔·特里劳妮一样把教室搞得烟雾缭绕，神神叨叨。如她所强调的，人们应该理性地思考，在错综复杂的命运里寻找自己的最优解。她设定α、β和θ，通过大量公式和运算得出γ、δ和ω。人的命运就在几个三角形和坐标系里得到体现，被众多长相奇怪的希腊字母共同决定。一目了然，清清楚楚，这才是真正的命中注定，既没有主观成分也没有摇摆不定，就是杀伐果断的一刀切，切下去之后生死有命，富贵在天。  
  
德拉科·马尔福自称擅长三门科目：魔药学，天文学和算数占卜，家族遗传积淀对此有很大的帮助。不过他曾以十六岁稚龄修复了消失柜，所以我认为他的魔咒学和古代魔文也差不到哪儿去。维克多教授对他印象良好，因为他上算数占卜的时候没有带上他的跟班，也不和哈利·波特同一间教室，这就大大减少了他为非作歹的兴趣。这位女巫很自然地坐到他对面，与他理性地攀谈起来。  
  
你近来测算过自己的命运吗？  
  
没有，教授。  
  
那么我们来算一算。时常的计算可以避免脑子生锈，也有助于把握方向。你想知道什么呢？  
  
人们竖起耳朵来听。他们希望这两个人能谈到爱情。但很可惜，事实让他们失望透顶，德拉科·马尔福只是轻描淡写地问他的教授：“您看看我有多大几率杀掉哈利·波特？”  
  
大家都笑了。他们以为他真的是在讲一个笑话，于是很给面子地咧开了嘴。德拉科·马尔福皱起眉头说：我是认真的。他们于是笑得更欢。他们从来都按照自己乐意的方式去思考问题，怎么解释都是没有用的，他们这时候只觉得这个笑话实在是太搞笑了，你看，你看他，他自己不笑，他真是这方面的高手。  
  
维克多教授请罗斯默塔女士给他们找出一张羊皮纸和一支羽毛笔，然后开始在纸上列式子。  
  
你打算怎么杀他？  
  
用阿瓦达索命，教授。  
  
作案工具是？  
  
山楂木，独角兽尾毛，十英寸，教授。  
  
时间？  
  
是明天早上八点，教授。  
  
地点？  
  
在对角巷，教授。  
  
他们像是在听一个很有意思的悬疑故事，维克多教授也很乐意为他做这个计算。当然，只是作为娱乐，总不能是给他的行动提供参考。开玩笑，德拉科·马尔福爱哈利·波特，他还是个潜在的战争英雄，他不会杀人，更不会杀哈利·波特。再说了，救世主之所以被称为救世主不是没有原因的，一个打败了伏地魔的人没有任何道理害怕伏地魔的小喽啰，他根本不可能有事。德拉科·马尔福站在一旁为他的教授提供更多细节。更多的式子能够解出更多的未知数，特定的东西所代表的数码有一张很长的检索表格，通常作为书本的附录发放给学生，不过这位精通此道的女巫显然已经把它刻在了脑海里。她很快写出成串难以读懂的字符，眼看一切就要逼近结果。  
  
她突然愣住了。  
  
“小马尔福先生，”她说，“这确实是个玩笑对吗？”  
  
“不是，”德拉科·马尔福重申，“不是玩笑。”  
  
众人又大笑起来。

维克多教授看着德拉科·马尔福缺乏内容的灰蓝色眼睛，她居然无法分辨他是在说一个完美的笑话还是在吐露某种密辛。她这位学生有一度把所有的心思都摆在脸上，喜悦，愤怒，嫉妒，得意，毫无保留地呈现出来。但他现在已经成长，而且在黑魔王面前安然无恙地混到了战争结束，她因此全然无法判断他是不是真的打算借着满腔醉意和从成人世界学来的戏谑伪装，在他们身上找点罕有的乐子。 

她对自己的计算结果充满自信。德拉科提供的信息实在是太多了，她总觉得自己并不是在占卜，而是在分析真实发生过的事情。德拉科·马尔福对哈利·波特了若指掌，除去生日和魔杖的数据，他明显知道更多。他连哈利·波特早上起来先对餐桌上哪一个盘子下手都知道得一清二楚。但是多么不可思议，德拉科·马尔福简简单单拿着魔杖在早八点去对角巷谋杀哈利·波特的成功几率居然无限接近于一。围观的人群这下终于找到了他们想要的东西，每一个都处心积虑地改变自己在凳子上坐着的姿势，试图将耳朵调整到离谈话中心最近的方位。如果有个什么人路过三把扫帚的门口还朝里面张望了片刻的话，他一定会直接笑倒在霍格莫德积满白雪的路上。那场景就像是扭曲了的达·芬奇名作，只不过这个场景里有很多个犹大，却没有圣人耶稣。她担心这卷小羊皮纸会给他带去一些不好的启发，可是她不知道什么才是合理的应急措施。德拉科·马尔福是从头到尾提供信息并且目睹了计算结果的那个人，他酒气熏天兴许到明天早上都宿醉未消，他有充分的信息和冲动帮他干成这一件事情。 

所幸霍拉斯·斯拉格霍恩乐于未雨绸缪，此刻也不例外。我不愿意说他生性胆小，但是他对于危险的感知能力确实是无可争议。他当即向德拉科·马尔福索要那根山楂木魔杖，说他将替他保管它直到明早八点过后。令人吃惊的是，德拉科·马尔福真的将魔杖就这样交给了他，看起来像松了一口气，他甚至对这位教授笑了一下。在维克多教授看来简直没有比这更凶险的预兆了，因为这一没收魔杖的举动意味着德拉科·马尔福的疯狂构想完全属实。不过酒馆里的人们看得还是很开心，他们想着，好哇，现在还有一个教授陪他一起演戏。他们把那个笑容当做是同伙之间的默契了。   
他们坐在那儿接着喝黄油啤酒，气氛比起之前要松快一些。霍拉斯·斯拉格霍恩趁着德拉科·马尔福开的这个好头请求维克多教授替他算算他最近在牌局上的运气，由于大家都闲来无事，维克多教授又急于找点什么来松快心情，这一请求毫无疑问地被应允了。德拉科·马尔福对此兴致缺缺，他请求告辞，众人就好意祝福他享受一个无梦睡眠。他在人们的视线里“啪”地消失，这一声音紧接着就被埋没在热闹的劝酒声里，大家朝刚被算出手气不佳的魔药学教授涌去，想劝他跟他们来几局噼啪爆炸牌。 

有整整一个小时，德拉科·马尔福没被任何人看见。然而他为了说明自己在这一个小时里的去向自己向法庭提供了两件证物，这在整个威森加摩的审判历史上都是见所未见的，因为从来没有哪个被告像他一样急于证明自己的罪行，并且致力于干脆利落地把所有其他人都从这桩罪行中开脱出去。他提交了一根魔杖，他用它发出了阿瓦达索命。那根魔杖是葡萄藤木的，杖芯是龙心神经，和他被没收的那根山楂木魔杖一样，也是不长不短的十英寸，整齐又圆滑。他还提供了一张写满计算过程的羊皮纸，和他当晚从丽痕书店翻出来的一张数码表。一个数码可以对应很多不同的东西，根据这张表，他用当天维克多教授的草稿逆推出了这根魔杖，然后趁着人群正在狂欢在奥利凡德的魔杖店里翻箱倒柜，居然还真被他找着了这么一根。这根魔杖就像他那根山楂木的魔杖一样顺手，甚至因为他翻涌不息的心境而显得更加顺手。日后有人分析说龙心神经代表了野心，葡萄藤木昭示他治疗师的理想，而十英寸在巫师的魔杖里算是很短的了，他们试图借此强调他的短命和无能。 

大多数人并没有注意到，德拉科·马尔福的那根山楂木魔杖是什么时候回到他自己手上的。就连他自己也不认为这个细节和这件案子有什么必然的联系，不然他肯定会自己做一个清清楚楚的说明。他们之后要埋葬他的时候才想起来这码事，不过这回他们没有针对该用哪根魔杖陪葬争吵太久，因为葡萄藤木的这一根必须被撅断以示惩戒，威森加摩当着德拉科·马尔福的面完成了这个惩戒。有好事者提议把这根断魔杖放进棺材，而将杀死黑魔王的那根放进战争博物馆，威森加摩直接否决了这个提议，他们也象征性地闹了一会，最终还是没有成功。威森加摩在整个审判过程中为保住德拉科·马尔福子虚乌有的英雄身份而殚精竭虑，他们的决心就像德拉科·马尔福拼命想把污水都往自己身上泼一样坚定不移。这种潜藏在水面之下的矛盾究竟为何产生，在很长一段时间里都众说纷纭，至今仍然没有答案。   
德拉科·马尔福在当晚凌晨一点左右又回到了三把扫帚，罗斯默塔女士懒洋洋地撑着耷拉下去的眼皮和几个客人有一搭没一搭地聊着天。教授们已经全部离开，他们大多在早上有课，加上要顺带巡夜，不能在这耽搁太久。她看见他的时候吓了一跳，她可清楚地记得他不久前才告辞离开。他看上去犹犹豫豫的，脚步虚浮，好像在平地上都能踩空。客人们饶有兴致地看着他。 

“要一杯黄油啤酒。”他说。 

罗斯默塔女士劝他说：“您喝得太多了，换成南瓜汁怎么样？” 

他说：“那就来一杯火焰威士忌吧。” 

于是德拉科·马尔福得到了他的黄油啤酒，他带着这杯酒坐到角落去，看着金黄色的液体就像葛朗台看着液体的黄金。但凡是见到了他这幅样子的人，都说德拉科·马尔福一定是个多年的瘾君子，否则他不可能有那么迷离的眼神，不可能突然瘦脱了形，不可能在短短一个小时里让黑眼圈蔓延到整张脸上，也不可能把啤酒瓶子抱得那么紧，有谁敢跟他抢他就能跟谁拼命。他用怀疑的目光四下里望着，好像暗处藏着凶险，光明中透露杀机，随时能有个人从任何一个地方跳出来，指着他的鼻子念出可怕的咒语，叫他生不如死死不如生。他的手里拿着他新魔杖的盒子，那根魔杖还妥帖地收在里面。这盒子他没有费劲去藏，他把它正大光明地摆着，随便哪个看见了他的人都能看见它。酒馆的老板娘眼神一向好的可以，记性也不坏，当然还很聪明，她认出那是奥利凡德出品的魔杖，接着就想起德拉科·马尔福的魔杖已经被没收，还想起他说他要谋杀哈利·波特，她觉得自己很有必要问一问这是个什么情况。 

她问：“您这是要做什么呀？” 

德拉科·马尔福打开盒子，朝她展示了一下里头的魔杖。 

“我要杀了哈利·波特。”他说。 

那听上去可不像醉话。罗斯默塔将信将疑地看着他，连带着那群换了拨的客人也将信将疑地看着他。 

“哎呀，你说什么呢！”有个穿玫瑰紫色的女人尖声说，“你不是爱他吗？” 

“我得杀了哈利·波特。”他强调似的又说了一遍，把魔杖朝她亮了亮，“我就用这个杀他。这是关于名誉的事情，这还是私事，这轮不着你来指手画脚。” 

那女人被他这一番话说得生起气来，涂得血红的嘴巴大大张开，下一秒就能喷出难听至极的咒骂。德拉科·马尔福却没给她这个机会，他突然站起来，站到门边上去，他走路的姿态像一阵狂风。迎面走过来一个路人，他老远就用一种鹰隼一样锐利的目光锁定他，叫他没有办法，只能把步子给停下来。那人刚站住脚他就急不可耐地宣布说：“你，你听着，我要杀了哈利·波特，你听见没有？” 

“我听见了，”那路人说，“我听见了的，你们是在玩真心话大冒险吗？” 

德拉科·马尔福却没回答他，连一个眼神也吝啬多给，他紧接着看向了另一个路人，他每个动作都像设定好的机器，别人说什么他都充耳不闻。那人被他这种冷冰冰不含感情的目光看得浑身发毛，想要赶紧逃离这个是非之地赶回自己暖和舒服的窝里，但这可由不得他，德拉科·马尔福非得让他听清楚，他一跑起来德拉科·马尔福就扯开了嗓子冲他喊话：“那边的你给我听着！我他妈的要杀了哈利·波特，你听见没有，你听见没有。你听见没有？你听见没有！”他似乎喊上了瘾，也就不再单纯地盯着谁看了，他冲着整条街宣读他的犯罪计划，生怕有人听不见。罗斯默塔说她这辈子第一次听见绝望的声音，德拉科·马尔福的喊声干脆就是从地狱里传出来的，被几千万道厉火烧焦了撕裂了，只知道拼命地喊啊叫啊，喊啊叫啊，他把自己的情绪顺着喊叫都给倒空了。罗斯默塔还说她看着德拉科·马尔福总觉得他是想找个人来阻止他，但没有一个人这么做了。 

她马上从柜台底下找出一卷羊皮纸，反复抄写起同一封信件，她把它们交给猫头鹰驿站的那些谷仓猫头鹰们，她花出去大把加隆，花光了这个热闹非凡夜晚的全部所得，把整一架子的猫头鹰全部放跑了。就在她做这些事的当口，德拉科·马尔福一直喊个不住。走在路上的那些人，有的跟他说：“你一定是喝多了，你必须回去睡一觉。”有的说：“那又关我什么事了？”同样是醉鬼的人说：“干得漂亮兄弟。”结伴而行准备开睡衣聚会的姑娘们没有说话，她们踩着高跟靴子急匆匆地逃走。利己主义者闭上眼睛耳朵嘴巴装作聋子瞎子哑巴彻底充耳不闻。这群人在威森加摩上通通跑出来作证，他们大叫着德拉科·马尔福简直是个混蛋，他们第一个赞成死刑，他们说：“这完全是他自己的过错。”这一切就已经注定了这位美丽善良的女士只不过是在做无用功。德拉科·马尔福大喊大叫到四点钟，路上真真正正一个人也不剩，他才仿佛被掏空了一样瘫回他的角落里，看起来已经完全没有劲头去杀人了。罗斯默塔为他换了一杯热乎的黄油啤酒，他感恩地就着那杯酒虚弱地说：“我是真的要杀了他，我是真的这么想的。” 

她问他：“那您能把魔杖暂且交给我来保管吗？明天八点过后我一准还。” 

他说：“不行，这可是名誉的事情。” 

他接着又说：“不行，你们都是骗子。” 

他最后说：“没有人爱我，这也就罢了。但你们竟然都不爱他。没有人真的爱他。不行，你们都是骗子。这可不行。” 

他突然开始哭，他不说话了，他枯坐到早上七点半，这期间罗斯默塔女士不敢招惹他，只能一杯一杯续上他的黄油啤酒。接着他就起身离开了霍格莫德，幻影移形去了对角巷，事情到这里就没法挽回，也不会再有人去挽回了。

那件事发生之后有许多年未曾离开人们谈话的中心，它像一只秃鹰盘旋不去，不时要俯冲下来啄食腐肉，将新生的、鲜红的肌肤曝露在日光之下。我们无法思考或谈论其它。大概有七年的时间，救世主哈利·波特和关于他的流言蜚语以各种形式悄无声息地侵占了我们的生活，生长出细小连绵的须根，将生活这片松松垮垮的土地替我们抓紧踩牢。全凭了这些须根，魔法界才能从第一次战争带来的巨大恐慌中迅速地恢复，所有残存的伤痛似乎都被哈利·波特揪出来当作养料吸收干净，到第二次浩劫来临的时候，他就长成了一棵足够大的树，把所有劈下的惊雷都揽到自己身上。他在和平时期引人闲话，大难临头却又令人信服，他承担了两个角色：茶余饭后的谈资和万人景仰的英雄。这两个角色他都做得很好，他是完美的，魔法界一时还承受不了失去他。  
  
这一事件迫使我们去思考自己存在的意义和方式，思考可能存在了上百年都没能解决的问题。赫敏·格兰杰第一个站了出来，出人意料的是她只字不提凶杀案，不提血统论，她拿出了一份近乎完美的演讲稿，在霍格沃茨的厨房里宣布S.P.E.W.的正式成立。她讲话的对象只有在学校里干活的那群家养小精灵，所以我并不知道确切的演讲内容，之所以说她干得很成功，是因为她彻底把那些性格古怪固执的小生物说服了。它们有自己特有的魔法系统与联系方式，那份讲稿在数小时内传遍了每一间有家养小精灵的纯血宅邸，然后奇迹就发生了。所有针对家养小精灵的契约力量都在缓慢地流失，它们一点一点地重获自由。巫师们到了这时才发觉自己根本离不开它们。为了挽回曾经忠心耿耿的仆从，他们不得不从口袋里掏出加隆，向家养小精灵承诺假期与劳工权益，还拦不着他们去找兼职做。劳动成了家养小精灵们信仰的替代品。我想赫敏·格兰杰在这里玩了一个高明的偷换概念，她把家养小精灵存在的意义从服从替换成劳动，让它们意识到并不是非得有一个纯血统的主人才能体现自己的价值，有一个老板也没什么不一样。这当然有悖于她最初的构想，但是显然是最符合现实的情况。这些改变花去了一个漫长的过程，但自从它开始的那一刻起，许多别的变革也接二连三地爆发。赫敏·格兰杰没提到的那些东西被公众自觉地揪上台面，日报为此都恨不得一天发三期，因为局势每几个小时都能黑白颠倒。我先前说赫敏·格兰杰的讲稿近乎完美，她欠乏的那一丁点儿就在于操之过急，秃鹰还没从头顶上飞离，她就急着在这滩烂泥里搅弄风云。战与和，男人和女人，麻瓜和巫师，人类和神奇动物，通通拿出来再行定义。建党立派，争论不休，直进行到赫敏·格兰杰爬上魔法部法律事务司司长的位置，有一天突然把一纸白皮书拍在了他们面前。那真是巫师当代史上光芒璀璨的一天，因为除了《国际巫师保密法》执行得还算严格之外，英国魔法界大小案件基本上都由威森加摩那群久居高位的官僚举手表决，这种弊病是福吉政府正式形成并传承下来的历史遗留问题，长期以来即使没闹出多少冤狱，却始终是康奈利·福吉操纵政治的有力工具。赫敏·格兰杰拍出的这份白皮书沿用了英国麻瓜历史上一份著名公文的名字，日后被称为《魔法大宪章》，也有人称其为“格兰杰麻瓜法”或者“泥巴宪章”，不过声势要小很多。《宪章》首次将反血统歧视以法律条文的形式呈现出来，赫敏·格兰杰日后在法律领域大刀阔斧的改革与完善基本以之为蓝本，她经历多番政治斗争，终于当上魔法部长的时候，它已经成为了巫师界公众的共识。她在她的就职演说中说：“我相信我能够最终完成我们最好伙伴的遗愿，我会实现我个人的最高理想，也会将这个世界尽可能改造成更好的模样。”那之后有一段时间，“A Better World”成为了政界的一句流行语，也是格兰杰政府闪耀坚定的旗帜。  
  
她显然是大量沉默的思想者中难得的幸运儿，有很多人到死都没琢磨明白这到底是怎么一回事。破釜酒吧在案件发生后有整整三个月被围得水泄不通却毫无进账，险些砸掉传了数百年的招牌，后来驼背汤姆不得已之下推出了复刻救世主最后一顿早饭的套餐，才算是顺应了形势，让酒吧比起案发现场看上去更像一个旅游胜地。曾经在对角巷卖帽子的那个女巫目睹哈利·波特的死亡之后尖叫着扑到了韦斯莱魔法笑话商店的橱窗上，她在战争中失去了丈夫，蜗居于山谷与自己那些奇形怪状不受欢迎的帽子日夜为伴，最终致使精神失常，以为这间商店的大股东死了她就能夺回她的铺面。傲罗们把她交给圣芒戈，她当天晚上就跳窗逃出，次日被发现死在家中，她亲手做的难看帽子海洋一样淹没了她的尸体。人们成套购买七年级课本在哈利·波特墓前焚烧，新一届七年级学生大多迟了整整一个月才拿到书本上课，埋葬英雄的马尔福庄园雾霾浓重如十八世纪的伦敦。没有人能够解释他们为什么选择在午夜一两点燃放魔法烟花，那些烟花又是如何伤害了数以百计携带重要信息的猫头鹰，以至于次日早晨他们在很多地方都发现了成片的鸟儿尸体，像一场大规模的殉葬。霍格莫德的猫头鹰邮局因为损失了几乎所有的信使而停业半年，这半年里原本站着猫头鹰的架子缠满了黑纱，不知道是在哀悼死去的猫头鹰还是在哀悼为之而死的那对情人。罗恩·韦斯莱为朋友的死彻夜痛饮不眠，在战争中受的腿伤扩展为风湿，他因此无法加入已经向他抛出橄榄枝的查理火炮队，在晚年也深受关节疼痛的折磨。金妮·韦斯莱不明白自己为什么在深夜里远离陋居，四处游荡，却没有任何念头去寻找自己的前男友，也没有接到任何一只猫头鹰。她走了太久又太远，而她走过的任何一个角落都让她伤心欲绝。她最终选择远离英国，成为了蜚声世界的魁地奇球星，旅行家和新闻记者，在三十岁那年与一个西班牙爵士乐团的萨克斯手结婚，他们的每一个孩子都有一头承自母亲的红发，和一双来自父亲地中海阳光下橄榄绿的眼睛。金斯莱·沙克尔收到哈利·波特的赠礼之后被不知何起的愧疚感所吞噬，他在反复阅读那本畅销书并成为一名优秀政客的同时染上了抽烟的恶习，在任五年后因为日益严重的肺病提早结束了自己的政治生涯，离任前最后一件事就是提拔赫敏·格兰杰为魔法部法律事务司司长，后来五年也被赫敏·格兰杰顺势规定为魔法部部长的选举周期。纳西莎·马尔福搬离马尔福庄园，在蜘蛛尾巷购买了一间合适独自生活的公寓，深居简出，远离舆论和人群，只偶尔有人能看见她在特定的几个日子为特定的几个坟墓摆上白色的苏格兰玫瑰。她作为最后一个布莱克和最后一个马尔福孤身活过生命的下半场，死的时候仍然保持着矜贵和优雅。以巫师的角度看来，她并不算长寿，终年八十四岁。她被埋葬在马尔福庄园改建成的墓地里英雄的那一边，逢祭日会有很多人给她献花。  
  
凶杀案发生三天之后他们才想好怎么安排这次审判。魔法界很久没出过这种案子了，受害者又是个名人，当然不能让威森加摩按着从前的程序草草了事。 我不知道是谁想出了这么个主意，他们请来一位正在英国做短期访问的美国人当法官，因为美国人似乎都对处理类似事件很有一套办法。 他被看作是“法 律至上的国家”的象征，他们要求他按照自己的意思来办。正巧这个美国人对自己国家的现 行 法 律 体 制也有诸多不满，他干脆借这个机会搞了一次制 度 创 新，把可怜的英国巫师们折腾了三天三夜。 他要广泛取证，要彻查疑点，他甚至还想体现人文关怀。他在庭审报告的扉页上用铜板体写了一句尼采的诗：“谁将声震人间，其长久必自缄默。” 这 份 庭 审 报 告 有 足 足 四 五 百 页， 夹 杂 了 大 量 他 对 于事 件 戏 剧 性 和 哲 理 性 的 个 人 观 点，都 是由 他 指 挥 着 一 支 不 祥 的 黑 色 羽 毛 笔 写 出 来的。尽管《宪 章》颁布之后它所采用的审 判方式被 严 令取 缔了。  
  
这位空降的法官大人并不像魔法部所期望的那样，对审判抱有冷酷严谨的态度，相反，他对于记录中体现的故事性与令人恐惧的命运的捉弄着了魔，总试图刨根问底，他扬言说他将会从中发现人性的弱点是什么。他想知道德拉科·马尔福为什么想不开了要去杀哈利·波特，他对于那个关乎名誉的论调一个字也不相信。他在庭审记录里大大方方的写道：“哈利·波特对德拉科·马尔福的名声只有好处没有坏处，他对于任何人的名声都是这样。”然而当他真的拿这个问题当庭质问德拉科·马尔福的时候，他并没有收到他想要的回答。事实上，对方开口第一句话就令他措手不及。  
  
“我站在这里讲话是出于我本人的意愿，”他驴头不对马嘴地回答道，“赫敏对此全不知情，也没有替我准备讲稿。我站在这儿，我只是想和你们谈一谈。”  
  
他问：“我是谁？”没有人回答他。他们都有些摸不着头脑，不知道他这是唱的哪一出。德拉科·马尔福平静地望着拥挤的法庭，他等待了一段时间，但依旧没有人回答他。他有些失望。法官在庭审记录中小心翼翼地措辞。没人知道他为什么而失望。  
  
“我是谁呢，”他自语般轻呓，“我是哈利·波特。我刚杀了伏地魔，他留给我的闪电还没有消退，我有一个爱人，他手臂上有一个黑魔标记。我们两个身上都有同一个人留下的疤痕，它们的形状功用与意义大相径庭，不过我们的人生都是它毁掉的，我记得很清楚。现在一切都结束了，它们还留着，也不会再消失了，这意思再明显不过。我们的人生确实是被毁掉了。”  
  
“日子要怎么过下去才好？我们该尊重谁，又该接受谁的尊重？今天你们是否敢直呼伏地魔的名字，是否能接受麻瓜和哑炮，是否会给纯血统们起一个和泥巴种一样难听的绰号？我是救世主，这没错，我现在没法否认这一点了，但我同时也是个相当幼稚无知的学生，我还有大把的书没有读，大把的东西没有学，大把明晃晃的现实我看不见。我有我自己的立场，但我的立场一定是正确的吗？你们为什么要听我的号令，学我的舌，为新生儿冠上我的名字，把我抬起来去参加巡游汇演？”  
  
德拉科·马尔福的手指轻敲被告席上他周围监牢似的栏杆，发出清脆有节奏的声音，随着他抑扬顿挫的调子一同在寂然无声的法庭上回响。你很难想象那么多人怎么能保持如此绝对的安静。他念这份讲稿依旧拖着长腔，句子流畅自如地按照他自己的习惯被吐露出来。他停顿了一下，气势逼人，那些问号劈头盖脸地砸向所有人，他为这一刻预留了充足的时间。他冷冷地看着他们。  
  
“很惭愧，”他说，“但我确实没有办法对你们负全责。我的时间不够，能力不足。和平是短暂的妥协，很快人们就会想起，这个救世主男孩劫过阿兹卡班的冤狱，他魔药课的O.W.Ls只拿了A，他爱上一个曾经是食死徒的人。有一天你们良心发现，我们就要因为不得已犯下的错粉身碎骨。杀人，放火，洗劫银行，组建邓布利多军。罄竹难书。还好，新时代来临了，我的朋友们，接下来是崭新的一切，是你们会爱也能爱的。我们已经度过了最艰难的时刻，在那一天到来之前，我还能尽自己所能为你们做些什么。 我不能保证我每一个决策都是正确的，我不能保证我按照你们的台本来演出，我不能同时做到精彩悲壮又令人捧腹。但既然诸多希望与预兆已经降临在我的身上，我必须做到的，就是去解决问题，解决现有的我能够看见，能够解决的问题，给你们一个自由安全的环境，让你们去思考，去选择，让你们真正去做自己的主人。 ”  
  
“我将送给你们祝福。”  
  
来吧，朋友们！举起你们的酒杯！  
  
第一祝愿你们身体健康！第二祝愿你们家庭和睦！第三祝愿你们不睡碗柜！祝你们抓到金飞贼！祝你们夜游不被发现！祝你们每个圣诞都有礼物！祝你们在檞寄生下吻过的都成了最爱的人！祝你们当级长！当魁地奇队长！当学生会主席！我祝你们永远不再受任何独立意志的支配！我祝你们幸福祝你们快乐祝你们最终能战胜死亡！  
  
来吧，朋友们！举起你们的酒杯！  
  
德拉科命令道，来吧，朋友们，举起你们的酒杯。  
  
当然没有杯子，但以泪代酒，但凡是流了泪，没有哪个不喝醉的。只可惜为此情此景潸然泪下的人并不多，大部分人仍然没有搞清楚情况，他们想着被告席上这个疯子莫不是更疯了些，他嘴里都在说些什么，他是哈利·波特借尸还魂来说教他们的工具吗？酒杯？审判席上哪有酒杯。他的命令没有人听从，他的悲喜只能引发更多漫无边际的猜想。至于哈利·波特那天究竟说了什么，祝福了什么，他们一个字也想不起来。法官对此完全是一无所知，他记下了德拉科·马尔福说的每一句话，又在庭审记录里手足无措地写道，这是魔鬼从阴间回来了。我也把这些话都写下来，我悄悄问洛夫古德先生是否可以发表。他告诉我他要印双倍，三倍，五倍，卖不完就送，他要让巫师界人手一份，他说哈利·波特从来都只有听他们说话的份，他说哈利·波特说过的话他们都不听也不信。但这次不可以。想都别想。 他说人们如果捂住耳朵他就要把它摆在他们面前，如果闭上眼睛他就要把它揉成团塞进他们的喉咙。  
  
“总会有人知道，”他说，“总要有人听的。”  
  


救世主的下葬，他们拖了很久。一来有很多人排队等着瞻仰他的遗容，二来他们实在搞不清楚该把他葬在哪里比较好。哈利·波特死的突然，没有留下遗嘱，没有留下画像，一个十七岁的少年不大可能提前构思自己的埋骨之所，所以他的朋友们从没听他谈起过这方面的问题，也不能给出准确的答案。至于他的爱人，没有人去问审判结束后因为阿兹卡班人数众多而只能暂时被软禁在自己卧室里的德拉科·马尔福，他的意见大家当然都不知道，就算知道了，也不会有人听从。德拉科·马尔福身上哈利·波特强加的光环已经跌落尘埃，他自己亲手把它拆下来扔在地上，还狠狠地踩了几脚。他的话不做数，他身上唯一作数的就是沉甸甸黑黢黢的手铐脚镣和口枷，它们实实在在地捆绑着他，让他不能逃跑，不能念出恶毒的咒语。他就在自己的家里，在自己长大的那间卧室里等待着死亡的降临，他每天一言不发，食物和饮水从房门上开的一个小洞里递进去，门外有十二个傲罗轮番看守。他的母亲每天凌晨一点在他门前踱步七个来回，他轻轻敲两下地板作为回应，他们就这样自欺欺人地互报平安，日夜轮换十五次之后，德拉科就在一个大雾的凌晨被傲罗和行刑官带走，回来的时候只剩下一具空壳，和哈利·波特一样都等着被安葬。去观看了处刑仪式的人都说，德拉科·马尔福被摄魂怪亲吻就像亲吻爱人，他的轮廓在迷雾中柔和下去，绝望不能再侵吞他分毫。他们说他几乎就是在笑，而且一点都不瘆人，他温暖得就像太阳。  
  
这个说法让一些人动了恻隐之心。他们突然开始猜测这桩凶杀案背后是不是有深刻的情仇纠葛，是不是两个被现实折磨得体无完肤的少年义无反顾的殉情。他们为了这个猜测把最早的决定又统统推翻，推翻重建的过程里又把两百个瞻仰遗容的人放进救世主的灵堂。有人提出把他们两个合葬在一处，地点就在霍格沃茨的狩猎场边，这个计划确实施行了，但是一提出来就遭到强烈反对，有的认为在学校旁边建墓地对在校学生影响不好，有的则是单纯认为他们不能合葬，那些猜测纯粹是空口无凭，这种安葬方式完全不成体统。他们说最好把哈利·波特像他的长辈们一样葬在戈德里克山谷，德拉科·马尔福埋在马尔福庄园就很合适。如果他们打算起造一根耻辱柱，那到时候就可以把他和食死徒们都一起埋到底下，再在耻辱柱上刻下他们的名字。两派人马争执不下，这次后者占了上风，于是霍格沃茨狩猎场边上仿邓布利多墓葬式样的白色坟墓才刚封闭不到三天就被重新掘开，两座棺材分别迁往戈德里克山谷和马尔福庄园。结果这件事情还没办妥当，马尔福庄园就烧起了熊熊大火。  
  
傲罗们对马尔福庄园做了长期而彻底的搜索，把那些布满灰尘的黑魔法物品通通清理移交魔法部的神秘事务司。他们把德拉科·马尔福的房间放在最后，因为他们坚信在这里找不到多少有价值的东西，应该是这次艰苦工作中最轻松的活计。这个判断理应是正确的，但他们所没有想到的是，那扇沉重的木门才刚被打开一个缝隙，密集如蜂鸣般翅膀扑扇的声音就迫不及待地席卷了他们的听觉。接着是火，火舌从门缝里窜了出来，蔓延过一切能够灼烧的东西，让它们全都变得焦枯干瘪，摇摇欲坠。有什么东西在不止不休地向门上撞击，其中一个傲罗上前把门拉开，登时就有一大片飞翔的小东西急不可耐地冲了出来，把视野洗刷成一片刺眼突出的雪白。它们的数量之多令人难以想象也难以计数，单单是看个大概就让人心里发颤。飞，漫天的飞，它们也没有什么目的地，只知道向外，向外，然后从内而外烧起明亮夺目的火焰，再纷纷坠落下去，引起更大面积的燃烧。他们花了好长时间才看清楚那是什么。纸鹤。全都是纸鹤。雪色的精巧伶俐的千纸鹤。半个身子已经化作黑灰，另外半边的翅膀还在勉力挥动，它们不顾一切要飞出这个房间，把无法阻挡的烈焰扩散到这个已然死亡的庄园里，为一个时代完成一次浪漫哀恸的火葬。先人的画像在大火里沉默地微笑，他们面目依旧，性情依然，每一个都像德拉科·马尔福一样有淡金色的头发，微微抬着下巴作出傲慢的神情。他们一言不发。火舌舔上画框，蚕食画布，让他们残留人间最后一点念想也灰飞烟灭，他们却只是看着，一言不发。一个傲罗对他的同伴说，我从不知道他们也会是这样的。他的同伴问他，哪样？他也说不清楚。清水如泉对纸鹤上烧起的火焰没有用处，纸鹤越来越多，火越来越大，燃烧过后的灰烬在他们头顶上下起一场黑色的易碎的骤雪，傲罗们只能放弃救火，退出这栋历史悠久的建筑，去向他们的上级报告。刚刚说话的那个傲罗在大门口最后回头望了一眼，看见有一只完整的纸鹤冲脱火海，他伸出手去接，它就落在他手上。他看见上面有潦草的花体随性涂抹的痕迹，他看见那是德拉科·马尔福在写，他看见他写道：  
  
“你他妈就是我的命啊，哈利·波特。”  
  
然后纸鹤噗地一声在他手上化作一朵色泽明丽的火焰，他被结结实实烫了一下，只好把它扔在地上。它落到地板上就不管不顾疯狂肆意地燃烧，它之后还有更多写了字的千纸鹤挟裹着热浪和说不清道不明的爱情汹涌而来。他赶紧跑出了大门，大门他没有关。它们接着就会飞出去，烧尽庭院里的冬青树和白玫瑰花丛，点燃白孔雀的羽毛，让荒草蔓生齐腰的坪地化作春风无法治愈的焦土。它最终是会将一切都烧尽的。这些他都不会知道，本来他也与此无关。他是战争的幸存者，他有他的幸福，这些哀恸不过是一根针在他指尖上刺出一个血点子，搓两下就会自动愈合。他在想这次的报告要怎么写，上级是否会苛责他们放过了德拉科·马尔福的房间不作检索，他的思绪为那句话停留了一秒钟就遗憾地离开。他想着，他还没谈过恋爱，他还不知道这是种什么感觉，这实在是太可惜了。纳西莎·马尔福是对的，这份爱情，它果然将一切都烧尽了。风一吹，也不会剩下些什么。  
  
大火肆无忌惮地烧了半个月。这片焦枯的土地由或不尽由纳西莎·马尔福做主交给魔法部用来修建陵园。魔法部同时还从她那里取得了许可，把布莱克老宅变成了战争博物馆，他们的意思是，这是凤凰社开过会的地方，是格兰芬多黄金三人组逃过命的地方，最要紧的是，这里是哈利·波特待过的地方。魔法部在这两个场所的门口都设有售票处，战争博物馆进去一次价格是一个西可，后来降到五十个纳特，最后没人再去了，收费也没有取消，以一个纳特的价格苟延残喘。年轻的售票员在他的岗位上空耗时光日渐衰老，他每天都在那里尽职尽责地虚度光阴。唯一还有人坚持掏钱去的地方就是哈利·波特的墓前，这个收费独立于整个陵园的出入费用，而且基本隔几年就有一段时间会特别昂贵。金斯莱·沙克尔下台之后轮换过好几任部长，他们任期都很短，政治风格迥异，立场很不一样，唯独在一个事情上达成了共识。陵园要修很久，但每一任部长都没有放弃修它。他们这么做主要就是为了搞清楚怎么安葬哈利·波特和德拉科·马尔福，所以它被坚定地规划成两个部分，一边专门安葬好人，一边专门安葬坏人。这纯粹是自找麻烦，因为没有谁能给另一个人下定论，说他单纯是好人或者坏人，这个问题在德拉科·马尔福这里就显得尤为突出棘手。每发生一次轮换，新的部长就要对他们的棺材发表一些看法，然后掘开坟墓，给他们改葬。所以每过几年陵园里就要有一次大兴土木，售票厅就要换地方，为了收回成本，门票价格就随之水涨船高。他们一会儿合葬，一会儿分开，这会儿德拉科·马尔福是好人，下一个部长上台了他又成了坏人，很长时间不得安生。还是赫敏·格兰杰，最后下了死命令，不许任何人再动她朋友的坟墓，敲定了他们两个合葬在那条愚蠢的分界线上，以后就没有人再去更改了。  
  
他们的墓志铭上这样写：最后一个要战胜的敌人是死亡。最后一个要认输的对象是思想。  
  
你的思想，我的思想，他们的思想。  
  


那个早晨的阳光提早沐浴了这条魔法的街道。天晴朗得不像话，真不是个杀人的日子，反倒适合野餐，跟朋友聚会，开一些无伤大雅的玩笑，向新生活大步前进。哈利·波特从破釜酒吧出来之后又顺着对角巷歪歪扭扭的街道漫无目的地往下走，他不真切地回想起自己头一次来到这里的时候是什么样的境况，什么样的心情。彼时他还没有见识过命运的可怕，但他即将在这一个阳光灿烂的日子深刻地体会到。他转进翻倒巷，一个人都没有看见，这或许让他有点失望，但他只失望了一会儿就不在乎了。更何况紧接着就有一个穿着带兜帽的黑色斗篷的人挡住了他的路，那人一看见他就捧腹大笑，他不知道情况，只能是跟着也笑一笑。  
  
“哎哟！”那人说，“你就是哈利·波特啊！”  
  
他好容易才停止不笑，他看起来仍然是觉得这一切有趣得过分。这个人打量着哈利·波特的礼服长袍和乱七八糟的头发，打量他细伶伶的身板和疲惫的眼神，直到看得他觉得已经没有遗漏了才把目光挪开。哈利·波特并没有觉得奇怪。他已经习惯了人们在他面前的百种姿态，痛哭流涕，喜极而泣，手舞足蹈，咬牙切齿，什么样的他都见过。这个人算不上多正常，但也不是很特别，哈利·波特要做的就只是保持着他必须保持的耐心等待这个人完成自己的表演，然后他们就都能从一种情绪的捆绑中逃脱出去，回到自己的生活轨道上。可是这一次他的搭档显然不够从善如流。哈利·波特第一次从外人嘴里听说他要被杀的消息就是在这个时候，卢娜·洛夫古德推开我阁楼的小窗子拥抱七点钟新鲜晨光的时候把这一幕尽收眼底。她对我说：“你看看，他起的真早。”我却觉得这两个人之间的氛围诡异得要命。卢娜·洛夫古德安慰我说一定不会有事，毕竟他身上一只骚扰虻也没有，是难得的好兆头。她说哈利·波特身上发生的诸如此类奇怪的事情多了去了，那些人就乐意折磨他消遣他让他没有一天安生日子好过。这个人是这样，千千万万的人都是这样，我们呢，甚至连我们也是这样。她说他从来都是骚扰虻缠身的，不知怎么今天就没有了。她说这是时来运转，这绝对是好事情。  
  
我们听见那个人问哈利·波特：“你知不知道德拉科·马尔福要杀你？很多人都已经知道了。单是这条街上就有很多很多的知情人。他拿了一支新魔杖专门要来杀你。他能杀死你的几率和你今天吃了早饭的几率一样大，你就这副筋骨松软的样子去见他，你铁定是要被杀掉的。我看你不如干脆就躲起来，反正德拉科·马尔福已经是个疯子了，这条街上也没有哪一扇门不会为你打开。你去杀了他也行，你把你的魔杖掏出来给他一个阿瓦达索命，这样也可以。”  
  
“这他妈是怎么一回事？”哈利·波特说，“我搞不清楚你在说什么。”  
  
那人说：“就在八点。八点在对角巷。”  
  
在我们的视角看来，也许是阳光恰好偏了几度，那看上去真像是他全身的血液都被抽空了，让他一下子变得透明起来。我不知道哈利·波特到底从这句话里知道了什么，我只看见那个人幻影移形的时候笑得很猖狂。我跟卢娜·洛夫古德猜测他是某种极端分子，他专门来挑拨离间，来做口头无意义的诅咒。我们当时都想，怎么可能有人会杀了哈利·波特呢？他是活下来的男孩，他在鬼门关做的短途旅行多得不可胜数，拿死亡来威胁他简直就是世界上最滑稽可笑的事情。我们看着他摇摇晃晃地从翻倒巷离开，我十拿九稳地说：“他铁定还醉着。”卢娜·洛夫古德也说：“他的早餐里说不定都有酒呢。”  
  
哈利·波特似乎试图说服自己，他还能活很久，他还有大堆的课程作业和考试要应付，他要去处理很多除了他没人能办的成的杂七杂八的事情，他怎么看都不像是一个将死之人的样子。他很冷静地走去丽痕书店买他的七年级课本，买送给金斯莱·沙克尔的礼物，他把这些大包小包的东西拎在手里，它们的重量能够提供给他一些微小的踏实感。他买这些东西花了很长时间，就像在刻意消磨。他发现了人们的眼光，那些眼光已经完全不一样了。他们就像看着一具尸体一样看他，魔药材料店的收银员一看见他就大声尖叫，她以为谋杀发生的时间是七点，哈利·波特已经死了，走在街上的只是德拉科·马尔福拿黑魔法做出来的阴尸。越到八点人们就约躁动不安，他们向他吆喝着，要他赶紧幻影移形去了，去霍格沃茨，不要去霍格莫德，要他赶紧别待在街上，说破釜酒吧很合适他躲上一躲。这些友善的或者凑热闹的吆喝他根本理也不理，他只管按照自己的意愿行动，根本不见得有什么慌张的态度。后来德拉科·马尔福在一片喧哗中悄无声息地出现在街道上，人们乱成一锅粥，在他们周围寻找一个最安全的位置做旁观者，这些人都是优秀的观众，他们必要的时候可以安静得像不存在一样，他们看戏绝对是专心致志，他们轻轻交换的意见怎么看都具有极大的参考价值。这些人屏住呼吸，德拉科·马尔福朝哈利·波特逼近了，这两个人看上去都觉得事情应该这么办，在这群观众不知道的地方他们同时作为导演编剧和演员达成了共识。旁观者纷纷觉得太刺激了，这样的戏码不知道还要过多少年才能再见上一回，快看，你看他们的眼睛你还会觉得他们是一对爱人呢，这多新鲜。有些人呐喊着叫哈利·波特赶紧动手教训这个不知天高地厚的小食死徒，有些人则不怀好意地嚷嚷着让德拉科·马尔福赶紧把救世主杀了让他们开开眼界，他们的叫声此起彼伏形成宏伟的交响乐，为整出戏剧的尾声做最后的铺垫。  
  
“你来啦。”他说。  
  
“我来了。”他点点头。  
  
那是怎样的一副光景啊。哈利·波特站在那里，整个对角巷上的门一扇接一扇地为他打开，全部打开，每一扇门背后都有一个人在诚心诚意地迎接他进去，有点心有热茶，有成年人随时准备为他提供最周全的保护。他们还在叫着，快进来，快进来，快进来啊，怎么回事，你还站在那里等着他对你动手吗，你怎么回事，你怎么回事啊，你是傻了吗，你是不是跟他一样疯了，你们是串通好了要来捉弄我们吗。可他就是无动于衷，他站在那里甚至还带着一点苦杏仁一样的微笑，他鼓励似的看着德拉科·马尔福就像他接下来要做的事情是像他一样拯救魔法界的未来，他就差拿过他的魔杖自己给自己一个索命咒了。我想如果德拉科·马尔福再不动手他就真的会这么干，这一点我可以肯定，这几乎就是摆在眼前的事实。  
  
他的男朋友没让他等到那个时候。德拉科·马尔福念那个咒语的声音就像渡鸦一声凄厉的叫唤，他们根本没听清他念了什么，一道绿光准确无误地打在哈利·波特的身上，没入他的体内，让他整个人看起来都绿莹莹的在发亮。他们以为这就是结束了，德拉科·马尔福杀人逃逸，又幻影移形走掉了，就剩下一个中了死咒的哈利·波特还站在那里。不对。他还没死。至少那时候还没有死透，这也真算得上是一个奇迹了。我们起先还以为他就像以前任何一个时候一样死不成，他跟没事人一样提着他的书接着走他的路，期待结局的人群跟着他流动，那看上去很像一个丧尸头子带着一群丧尸在行军。他走啊走，他身上死亡的绿光愈演愈烈，居然衬得他轮廓坚硬，眸子灿绿，越发的英俊逼人。摄像机开始疯狂地运作了，记者们奋笔疾书等着抢头版头条，那里可以说是哈利·波特亲切的第二故乡。后来他们对这张照片最为确切的评价是，这个男孩正在战胜死亡。  
  
他快走到破釜酒吧门前的时候，前一个晚上喝多了酒对这件事一无所知的摩金夫人正好才刚刚把店门打开迎客。她看着惨绿色的哈利·波特和他身后的人潮瞪大了眼睛，她觉得如果这是一种新的时尚，那她可能会很难接受它，尽管这颜色很衬这个男孩，但看起来真是瘆得人心里发慌。  
  
她朝他高声叫道：“天啊，哈利，我的孩子，你这是怎么啦？”  
  
哈利·波特对这个温和慈祥的女巫微笑着点点头。他笑得很好看。  
  
“我的爱人刚刚把我给杀啦。”他说。  
  
接着，他就按照平时的步子，稳稳当当地再向前走了两步，打量了一下破釜酒吧的招牌，又环顾了一圈人满为患的街道，然后扑通一声，他倒在了他第一次见识这条街道的入口那儿。  
  
这次他终究没有再回到人间。  
  
END.


End file.
